The Way Things Were
by marianna
Summary: Jake was sent away. Hamilton went with her. Now two years later he's back.


**The Way Things Were**

_Disclaimer: I own known of anything except for the basic plot. I don't know who holds rights to it anymore since it's no longer on the air..._

_Act 1. Scene 1._ Focus in on the front lawn of Rawley Academy. Zoom in on a sleeping figure. The morning sprinkler system turns on and wakes him abruptly. He jumps up obviously startled, grabs the messenger bag he'd been using as a pillow, and walks into the building. A quick glance at his face shows exhaustion, a day's worth of stubble, and cold, angry blue eyes. He walks into the common room, sits on the couch and flips on the tv. Enter Kate Flemming, the dean's wife. She hears the sounds of the tv coming from the common room and goes in to investigate.   
KATE: Hello?   
He stands and walks into the light.   
Kate gasps.   
KATE: Hamilton?!   
HAMILTON(he stands): Hi, mom.   
His eyes flutter and he passes out 

_Act 1. Scene 2._ Early morning. Across town at Banks' Garage. Focus in on Bella Banks who is working on a beat up truck. Enter Sean, Bella's boyfriend. He creeps up behind her and covers her eyes with his hands. Bella lets out a yelp, turns around, and knees him. When she realizes that it's Sean she starts to laugh, and helps him up.   
BELLA (shaking her head, but laughing): Haven't I told you not to sneak up on me?   
Sean holds his hands in front of him in mock fear and backs away.   
SEAN: Sorry babe. I just wanted to bring you breakfast.   
He dangles a Cecil's Bakery bag in front of her eyes.   
Bella reaches up and rips the bag open.   
BELLA (smells the contents of bag): Mmm. What is it?   
Shawn smiles.   
SEAN: Only but the best for he best. Your favorite, an apple scone and black coffee.   
BELLA: Do I tell you enough that you're a prince?   
Sean nods and they kiss.   
Scout Calhoun, walks by, witnesses this and shakes his head. He remembers a moment two years past, an argument between Bella's parents.   
DONNA: Charlie I want to see her. She deserves the truth.   
CHARLIE: The moment you left here ten years ago you lost all rights you had as her mother.   
DONNA: Charlie, she has to know. She can stay here with you, but she should at least know who her father is.   
CHARLIE(scoffs): Don't worry Donna, I told her all about John Calhoun.   
There is a look of confusion on Donna's face.   
DONNA: John Calhoun? Who the HELL is John Calhoun?   
CHARLIE(sighs): Jesus, Donna! You can't even remember the name of your daughter's father?   
DONNA(shakes her head): Charlie, John Calhoun, whoever the hell he is, is not Bella's father.   
CHARLIE:(says through gritted teeth): Than who is Donna?   
Donna hangs her head.   
DONNA: Danny, alright? Danny is Bella's father. He didn't want anything to do with her until now. But he won't do anything unless you agree. Please Charlie. Let our little girl know her father.   
CHARLIE: She knows her real father Donna. Now leave. I can't stand to look at you anymore.   
Scout shakes his head, and the memory fades. He'd never told Bella and he'd regretted it each day. A look at Bella and Sean show that they are kissing. Scout sighs and walks to Friendly's. 

_Act 1. Scene 3._ The Flemming home. Mid morning. Hamilton Flemming opens his eyes. He is in his old room. For a moment he sits in bed, then he jumps up.   
HAMILTON: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!   
Kate walks into the room with a good natured smile on her face.   
KATE: Oh, Ham, I'm so glad that you're home-   
HAMILTON(doesn't seem to believe what he's hearing): I am not 'home' mother. How did you get me here? The last thing I remember is seeing you in the common room. How did you get me here?   
Kate sighs.   
KATE: You fainted. What is that girl making you-   
HAMILTON(shoots a glare at Kate): Never insult Jake-   
KATE: Well, she must have done something wrong. You're here aren't you?   
HAMILTON(stands, dizzily): I can't believe this! I'm leaving. (speaking to himself) I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to coming back.   
KATE: What are you talking about Hammy?   
Ham sighs and rakes his hand through his hair.   
HAMILTON: If you must know, I didn't come here on my own accord. Jake sent me.   
KATE: Well if you were so happy with her in New York why did she send you?   
HAMILTON(shrugs): I don't know. One minute we're talking summer plans the next she says maybe I should come back to New Rawley for a few weeks.   
KATE(sighs): Well I should thank her for that. I've missed you these past two years Ham. It's inconceivable for you to understand how we felt when you left with...with...Ms. Pratt.   
HAMILTON(shakes his head, laughs scornfully): Mom, don't you understand? I love her. I didn't leave to upset you or dad, but I need her. And when you guys said she couldn't come back...well I couldn't-can't imagine my life without her. So I left too. And the fact that I'm here now doesn't mean that i'm gonna stay. It just means I'm here until she takes me back.   
KATE: Stay here Ham. I haven't changed a thing, and who knows-come September you might want to take some classes-not many of course, because at any moment you could have to leave, but just a few so-   
HAMILTON: You still don't get it do you? I won't be attending classes and I sure as hell won't be living with you!   
He storms out .   
Kate watches him leave through the window. 

_Act 1. Scene 4._ Music is 'Hear You Me' by Jimmy Eat World. Focus in on Hamilton walking all over town, not stopping anywhere. Close ups of his face show sadness and anger. Backdrop shows that it is gradually getting darker. Bleed into Kate Flemming looking out the same window. Back to Hamilton, bleed into scene 5. 

_Act 1. Scene 5._ The center of town. Dark night. Not late, but not early. It has begun to rain. Hamilton is making a phone call.   
CONCIERGE: Hello, this is the Abernathy building on West 54th and 3rd. This is Ed speaking, how may I help you?   
HAMILTON: Hey Ed.   
ED: Hamilton my boy! How are you doing? Would you like me t connect you to Ms. Jake's apartment?   
Hamilton doesn't reply, in a moment the line is connected.   
UNKNOWN GUY: Hello?   
HAMILTON: Yeah, uh hi. Is Jake-Jacqueline home?   
UNKNOWN GUY: Sure. Let me just go get her.   
Pause   
JAKE: Hello?   
Silence   
JAKE: Hello?   
HAMILTON: Jake. (pause) Who the hell was that Jake? Here I am pining over you and you have some other guy in our apartment?   
JAKE: Ham I-   
VOICE OPERATOR: If you would like to continue your call please insert 35 cents.   
Hamilton searches frantically through his pockets.   
Can't find anything.   
HAMILTON(as line goes dead): SHIT! Slams phone down on hook. Steps out of phone booth. He walks to a bench underneath a tree wraps himself in his drenched corduroy jacket. 

_Act 1. Scene 6._ Sunny Morning. Focus in on Bella Banks leaning over Hamilton. She pokes his in the shoulder three times until he wakes up.   
HAMILTON(shades his eyes): Bella hey.   
Bella smiles.   
BELLA: Ham.   
Hamilton begins talking, she cuts him off.   
BELLA: Ham, what are you doing here?   
HAMILTON(shrugs): Honestly I don't know.   
Bella nods and touches his arm. She recoils because of its wetness.   
BELLA: Tell me Ham, did you sleep out here?   
HAMILTON: Out here? (laughs nervously) Why would you ever-   
BELLA: Because there was a major storm last night. No matter what you did Jake wouldn't want you dying of pneumonia. Now up.   
She drags him by the arm 

_Act 2. Scene 1._ Friendlys. A few hours later. Hamilton is eating a hamburger when Will walks by carrying a tray of food.   
WILL(does a double take): Ham?!   
Hamilton nods and lifts his hand in a 'hello' gesture.   
Will delivers his food and then slides across from him in the booth.   
WILL: What are you doing here?   
HAMILTON: Bella bought me this (holds up remains of his burger and soda) but uh, she had to go back to the gas station.   
WILL(strokes his chin): The last time I saw you you were on a train to New York and swore that the citizens of New Rawley would never see you again.   
HAMILTON: Things change Krudski.   
Hamilton stands.   
Turn scene to Will's p.o.v and watch Ham walking out.   
WILL: Hey!   
HAMILTON: What's up Krudski?   
WILL (looking down at his hands): When Jake was around... it was just the two of you, and you could take on the world. But now she's not, and... well what I mean is, you can come to us.   
HAMILTON(smiles. first time since he's left New York): I'll think about it Krudski. 

_Act 2. Scene 2._ Bank's Garage. Sundown. Hamilton and Bella are sitting in metal lawn chairs facing Friendly's. Bella is drinking coffee.   
BELLA: So, Ham, now that we've caught up with everything that's happened in the last two years that doesn't have to do with Jake, lets touch upon that subject. What happened?   
Hamilton shrugs.   
HAMILTON: I don't know. One second we were talking about summer plans and where we were gonna go and then she says maybe I should come back to New Rawley for a few weeks.   
Bella her hand on Hamilton's shoulder.   
BELLA: Well, you can stay here as long as you need to.   
HAMILTON: Thanks Belle.   
They hug. Scout is once again walking by and notices this embrace.   
SCOUT(when he finally sees Hamilton's face): Ham?   
Hamilton straightens.   
HAMILTON: Hey man.   
Scout's head is tilted to the side.   
SCOUT: When did you get back?   
HAMILTON: Late, the day before yesterday.   
Scout nods, and extends his hand.   
SCOUT: Well I've uh, gotta get to work, but uh, I'll see you later. (he nods at Bella) Bella.   
As soon as Scout is out of earshot Bella sighs and sits on her hands.   
HAMILTON: So I take it things still aren't good in the Scout/Bella department?   
Bella laughs and swats his arm.   
BELLA: When did you become Dear Abby, Ham?   
HAMILTON: Just wonderin'.   
BELLA: The Scout/Bella department officially closed two years ago. I've been with Sean ever since and I'm happy.   
HAMILTON: Don't you ever wonder what could have been?   
BELLA: No.   
Hamilton stands and stretches. He leans over and kisses her forehead.   
HAMILTON(stretches): I'm gonna get some sleep. See you in the morning.   
Bella nods. She pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around them. Scout walks out of Friendly's to take out the trash, and lifts his hand in a wave. She smiles back wanly.   
BELLA:(whispers to herself) Maybe. 

_Act 2. Scene 3._ Morning. Bella walks into Charlie's office. She yawns and stretches. The phone rings and she reaches over his cluttered desk to get it.   
BELLA: 'Lo, Banks Garage.   
JAKE: Bella?   
BELLA(a bit disbelieving): Jake? Hi.   
JAKE: I'm worried about Ham.   
Bella sits in the chair.   
Hamilton walks into the office.   
HAMILTON(mouths):Who's on the phone?   
Bella swats him away.   
BELLA: About Ham, really?   
Hamilton raises his shoulders in question.   
JAKE: We-well, I was having some issues with us, and I sent him away.   
BELLA(raises her eyebrows): Hmm. Why?   
JAKE(sighs): I don't know. Things were going great. Just one morning I woke up and knew.   
BELLA: Knew what?   
Hamilton is leaning close listening. Bella is trying not to laugh and swat him away at the same time.   
JAKE: Ham is great with my family   
Hamilton nods smiling.   
JAKE: And his parents must hate me. I stole their son away.   
BELLA: So why send him away?   
JAKE(shakes her head): I sent him home Bella.   
BELLA: Are you sure that was really the best?   
JAKE(shakes her head): No.   
HAMILTON(whispering): Ask her who the guy was?   
Bella places her hand over the mouthpiece.   
BELLA(whispers back): What guy?   
Hamilton rolls his eyes.   
HAMILTON(whispers): The guy, dammit, the guy. He was at the apartment. Ask her about a guy.   
BELLA(swats him away): Jake, (cautiously) have you been seeing anyone since Ham left?   
JAKE: No. I can't think of anyone but him.   
Hamilton smiles. Then he frowns and bites his lip.   
HAMILTON(whispers): Then who was that guy?   
BELLA: Jake, can I put you on hold for a minute?   
JAKE: Sure.   
BELLA: How do you know that there's a guy? Do you have E.S.P or something? HAMILTON: I called her.   
BELLA(frowns): When? You haven't used the phone at all.   
HAMILTON: The night before last.   
BELLA: During the storm?   
Hamilton nods.   
BELLA(frowning): You slept outside during the storm! i can't believe you slept outside during the storm! 


End file.
